Legacy of the Western Lands: Power of Weakness
by Zephyr-Aeon90
Summary: First of a three-part series. This story focuses on Inu Yasha's grandfather. Enya Taisho, and his exploits with the legendary priestess, Midoriko Hanashi, creator of the Shikon Jewel. The other two will focus on Inu Taisho, and Sesshoumaru Taisho.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: This is the first, last, and only time that I will say this: All characters from the series Inu Yasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale, do not belong to me.  
  
Author: And so begins another.... ::: :::   
  
Summary: Legacy of the Western Lands: The Power of Weakness.  
The story begins with Enya Taisho, Inu Taisho's father, and it will end with Sesshoumaru Taisho. This story is one of my theories of the Western Lands.  
  
::: Enya Taisho :::   
  
"Midoriko! Are you okay?" Asked the Silver Haired demon. His face lit up with worry, he kneeled down to get a better look. His tall slender body tired yet restless.  
"I'm fine, Enya.... Please, go take care of those people over there." Replied the priestess, she was quite a powerful priestess, with a tattoo across her forehead, opposite of the Sun tattoo on the demons cheek, she had a Red Moon.  
"Don't even try to lie to me, do not forget, I am a demon, I can smell that you have a fresh wound, that is still leaking blood." Turning around, his eyes scanned the field "Kirara! Quick, get over here. I need you to take Midoriko to that village, while I take care of the wounded townsfolk" Receiving a nod from the Young Cat demon, he picked Midoriko up gently, and placed her onto the large structure of the Cat.  
'I hope Midoriko has enough strength to get to the healer's, house and ask for help.... But now I must help these people'  
  
He watched her as the White cat demon took her away... Her robes were covered with blood, her long black hair stained, she was not quite as tall as him, but nonetheless, quite tall for human standards. He himself was about Seven feet tall, towering above most humans, he wore a dark blue cloak most of the time, and he had more than mastered the art of concealing his demon form. To most, he appeared as a pale adult, in his mid-twenties, his cloak covering most of his body, the most distinguishable part of him was his long silver-white hair and his 'short' sword at his side, though when released by him, it would change to double the length, it was one of the most powerful swords of his time.  
  
The two demons and the priestess had fought off a hoard of Giant Frog Demons, only to find out later that they were capable of deadly venom. They were doing fine, until a band of traveling youths had come by, and the Frog Demons, instantly gave up on the three and started attacking the troupe. Enya, Midoriko, and Kirara had tried to intervene, but there were too many Frog Demons and too many of the frightened teenagers to protect, he remembered the faces of each one, too scared to move, as soon as they saw the priestess, their eyes had lightened up, but when they saw me and Kirara, they gave us glares of hatred....  
  
"Get away from me Demon!"  
"Please, I'm only trying to help."  
"Sou, Sakura really needs some help, and this demon doesn't look like he'll hurt us..."  
"Fine, but I don't trust him!"  
Giving a nod of thanks to the girl, he started studying the wounds of the so called Sakura. He had never really been much of a healer, but Midoriko had taught him quite a few things. He studied the strange lime texture of the poison, and a crescent shaped tooth bite of the Frog. Most of the kids were fine, some had gotten a little wounded, but only two had actually gotten bitten and poisoned.  
' I don't recognize this poison... Come on Enya, think!'

::: Young Enya :::  
  
"Watcha doin Maddy?"  
"Here let me show you. This is a herb garden, theres a LOT of herbs and Lady Sathe has taught me a lot about healing, Ill try to show you some okay, but be quiet, if anyone sees you, they'll get really mad."  
  
Enya always snuck in here to be with Midoriko, she was his only friend, ever since his Father died, his mother had cared for nothing, only taking the food that Enya hunted daily. He listened intently.  
  
"...- And this here, is the Anabochi herb, its REALLY rare and can cure all sorts of poison, you can tell that its different because of the orange spores under the leaves, the very similar Bona herb will only aid poison, so look for the differences. "  
  
::: Enya Taisho :::  
  
' Anabochi herb...' He fished around his pouch, and grabbed the Six Leaf Petal herb and checked under the leaf, this was Anabochi all right.  
Enya crushed the dried leaves of Anabochi and added a little bit of water from his pouch, he stirred the mixture for a minute and quickly finished the antidote.  
  
"What are you doing Demon?! Your taking too long, at this rate, she'll die!"  
  
He tried to ignore the constant protests of the teenager, and finished his pasty red antidote. Enya quickly applied it to both of the poisoned ones and gave the troupe instructions.  
  
"I know you don't trust me, but listen up. You will have to carry these two to the nearest healer possible, I applied some antidote, but I'm afraid that it might not work, so just in case, take them to the village to the north, it will take you til sunset to get there so get going, I'll scout around and take care of any of those pests left."  
  
"Yes, thank you. We'll do that. Come on guys, lets go!" Said the girl who had previously helped him.  
  
::: Midoriko Hanashi :::  
  
' Seriously, the wounds she had were quite small, Enya was so careful about anything dangerous when it came to her, but he never knew that this is what she was trained to do, fight demons and protect people...' Midoriko smiled at the thought of Enya leaning down with his silky smooth silver hair, looking into her eyes questioning her to see if she was okay, his tender soft blue eyes....'  
  
Kirara landed, disturbing Midoriko's thoughts.  
  
"Well, I might as well go to get this wound cleansed and checked out" She said to the ever silent cat demon. Walking down to what looked like the local healers house, she knocked, but as she did, she realized that her arm was in a lot of pain.... And only then did she realize she really was wounded. Thus she fainted.  
  
::: Enya Taisho :::   
  
After killing off rest of the rest of the Frog Demons with his Demon sword, the Tanija, he had raced with his demon speed until he reached the Group he had previously saved, he followed them slowly, making sure they were okay, though he couldn't wait until he got to the town himself, he already missed Midoriko, and it had only been a few hours... He and she had never been separated after Midoriko had finally been let out to battle the demons as a Honored Priestess. Many had frowned and shook their heads when they saw the powerful priestess with a Mononoke, no matter how good looking he was. They saw him as a threat, as an enemy.  
  
...  
  
As soon as the children had arrived at their destination, Enya quickly hid his demonic features and followed the beautiful scent of Midoriko...  
  
He saw the now-tiny form of Kirara, purring at him, outside a door. Picking Kirara up, he knocked the door to be greeted by a old lady.  
  
"Excuse me? Would you have happened to see my friend, a priestess who had a large injury near her hips and her left arm?"  
  
"Oh, her. I'm afraid she's passed out at the moment, but you can come see the little darling" The old lady smiled.  
  
' Passed Out?! Not even he had known she was so intensely injured... Midoriko was powerful and strong, she had survived much worse before...But still.'  
  
He followed the old healer and came to a room, he opened the door and walked inside, the old lady quietly shut the door and let him have some privacy with Midoriko.  
  
"I'm sorry I let you get wounded...." He said, gently stroking the black hair of the unconscious priestess.  
  
...  
  
"Excuse me sir?" Enya noticed that he had fallen asleep on Midoriko while sitting in his chair, he didn't even know how exhausted he was. That clan of Frog demons were powerful.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I brought you some things to cleanse your wounds with. I noticed that you have quite a few."  
  
' Wounds...?' He looked down at himself and saw that there were quite a few places his armor was covered with blood, he must have forgotten.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much." He said, as he followed the healer to his own room, he handed some money that should have been more than enough for two rooms, the medicine, and her taking care of them.  
The lady looked as if she was about to refuse the money, so Enya quickly shoved it into her hand and smiled.  
  
She left after she had applied the medicine. Enya didn't really need medicine, his demon blood would've healed his wounds by the next morning anyways, but the old lady was too generous, and he felt like he couldn't refuse. And with thoughts of Midoriko, he lay on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
Author: Yes, I HAD to use the name Enya, I couldn't think of anything else anyways...


	2. Tainted Righteousness

Author: And thus the plot begins... ::: :::  
::: Enya Taisho :::

Enya sat and watched as he watched Midoriko perform her daily rituals in the morning: Meditate, Practice shooting arrows, Practice her purification skills, and to cleanse herself in water, and of course, he didn't watch her bathe. Enya often practiced his sword skills and controlling his demon side. Though he had not gone feral since 4 years ago, it was still a danger. Most full-demons could control themselves perfectly by half of Enya's age, and even though he was the son of the previous Steward of the Western Lands, he had grown up different, as a child he unleashed his feral spirit multiple times, so Enya was different. He also traveled with a priestess, which always trained him, because he needed to keep his Youki in check, or else Midoriko's instincts would lash out at him, or he would just be slowly purified. He could always dream of the life he could have had... He always knew what he could of become...  
  
::: Young Enya :::  
  
"I dun wanna take these lessons daddy!"  
  
"Now then, son. When you grow up you will have a very high position near the Lord of the Western Lands, You could perhaps be a Captain, or a General... Maybe even his Steward or Advisor if I am dead. So you need to learn all that Miss Lyoko has to teach you." Said his Father.  
  
"Okay then..." He sighed, then he looked up at his Father "But then I get to play with you, kay?"  
  
"I'm sorry son, there is a very large and suspicious group of demons near the Southern border, and we fear that there are many who plot invasion, I will need to go with his Highness to scout the borders, so-" He was interrupted by a strange blue and purple demon.  
  
"Sir, his Highness requires your attention, he plans to go right now, there seems to have been an attack on two of his villages"  
  
"Yes, I'll be right there" Enya's Father said, dismissing the attendant, he turned to Enya "I'll be back soon, just stay here and continue with your learning" He said, before rushing off.  
  
And that was the last he saw of his Father... When he and the Lord of the Western Lands had not returned within a week, his Mother grew worried, and she had Enya cancel all his lessons, and stayed with him near the back exit of the castle all the time... She was smart. There were only 27 out of all the 468 demons in the castle that ran away in time and survived. Though his mother had fallen under deep depression and grief a few days after they had found a small abandoned cave in the forest, which had provided as their home. Enya was glad he had paid attention during his hunting lessons, he needed his skills to provide food for him and his Mother.  
  
::: Enya Taisho :::  
  
There had been a rumor amongst the humans that a powerful dragon clan had come and was trying to invade the Kannaso Province and that they lived in a deep cave, which had been the home of many; powerful demons, thieves, and many of those who wished to hide. It was said that the entrance to the cave was at the peak of a tall mountain.  
  
"Kirara, are you tired?" Asked Enya's female companion  
  
"She is, the air in these heights is quite thin, and it can weaken anyone." Enya replied for the ever-silent cat demon.  
  
Her mind quickly processed the information. "Even you?"  
  
"What?" He turned his head and looked at her  
  
"The air, will it affect even you?"  
  
"... Yes, though very little."  
  
She laughed, a soft gentle laugh. He liked the sound of her laughter, though he did not like the source of it.  
  
"You're so cute."  
  
"...Cute?" He raised his right brow in question.  
  
Again, the powerful priestess giggled, in such an immature manner.  
  
"Kirara, there's a nice spot we can stay for a short rest." Said Enya, ignoring the girl as she hugged him.  
  
'...Perhaps... This life was better than the one he could have had...' Thought the warrior.  
'No. It is not.'  
  
...  
  
'Humans... bah! They needed so much rest.'  
  
"Mmm soft..." mumbled the girl as she gently stroked his hair in her dreamy state.  
  
"Midoriko, get up" Said Enya, gently shaking her off of his side.  
  
"Wahhh, I don't want to go to practice"  
  
"Midoriko, its me, Enya. Wake up."  
  
"...Enya?" She smiled in her sleep  
  
Enya stared at her a while before eventually getting a flask of water nearby and pouring the water on her head.  
  
"Aiyah!" She yelled, as she jumped up, bow quickly drawn. "Huh... why is my hair all wet? Did you pour water on me again?!" She said, dropping her bow and forming her hands into fists.  
  
"Err..." There were few things that Enya was scared of, and Midoriko Hanashi was one of them.  
  
Moments later, and with a large bruise on Enya's left shoulder, the priestess and the dog demon were riding upon Kirara, flying towards the cave. Upon nearing to it, they tried, but could not sense any amount of youki at all. Mount Gakusanjin was an awkward mountain. There were always earthquakes near this area, and some even believed a myth that the mountain was alive. The entrance to the cave was strange, it looked like stone teeth, Enya took note of this, but ignored it. As they marched onwards, Kirara shrunk into her smaller form and jumped onto Midoriko's shoulder. They looked around cautiously, and continued deeper into the cavern. After an hour of exploration, the two deemed it was safe and empty, except for a bunch of bats, rodents, and a small family of wolves. In the dark and damp cave, they started going back, following carefully the marks they had set when they first came in. The opening was close, the demon could smell the fresh air. They let their guard down for a second. That was what started it all.  
  
"Watch yourself, Riko, the ground is unstable here" he said, crossing first across the small rock bridge. When you looked down, all you could see was pitch black.  
  
"Haha, as if I'd fall down and die. I'm sure your reflexes would be more than enough to grab hold of me"

Then they attacked.  
Not the usual swarm of hideous snake, frog, and lizard demons. These were the some of the most powerful of demons, and they were of high rank and were quite... beautiful. They did not swarm together. They were an army. They used tactics. And they had a leader.  
There were approximately 3 squadrons. Each squadron had 4 regiments. Each regiment had 4-7 demons. There were Dragons, Tigers, Eagles, and Hawks. They were the most powerful of predators.  
  
They came fast and unexpected, suprising Midoriko into falling off the bridge. Just as she had previously predicted, Enya grabbed hold of her arm and threw her on the other side of the small bridge. The second mistake. Being separated and unable to fight back to back against each other, they were weakened. Obviously the enemy had planned this.  
They quickly rushed in between them, and all around them. Striking without hesitation.  
  
Enya grabbed hold of his mighty sword and began to slice his way through towards Midoriko. Therefore, exposing his back to the ready and waiting Hawk Demons nearby.  
Cries of agony were heard. Midoriko was encountering the same fate. Enya, in his last desperate attempt, transformed into his full demon form, and consumed many of his enemies in his violent rage. And a giant fist heading towards his forehead was the last thing he remembered.  
  
An: You have hopefully noticed that my writing skills are slowly increasing. This is due to the fact that I am only Fourteen, and am still in a stage of maturing and growth. My skills as a writer will improve, and when I am complete this story (And if I'm really bored) I'll come re-do the first couple of chapters, making them better. Also... I'm kind of confused as to what format I should put this story in... Game, Story, or Series format. Mmm, I'm still thinking. 


	3. Fevered Strength

Author: And thus the plot begins... ::: :::  
::: Enya Taisho :::

Enya sat and watched as he watched Midoriko perform her daily rituals in the morning: Meditate, Practice shooting arrows, Practice her purification skills, and to cleanse herself in water, and of course, he didn't watch her bathe. Enya often practiced his sword skills and controlling his demon side. Though he had not gone feral since 4 years ago, it was still a danger. Most full-demons could control themselves perfectly by half of Enya's age, and even though he was the son of the previous Steward of the Western Lands, he had grown up different, as a child he unleashed his feral spirit multiple times, so Enya was different. He also traveled with a priestess, which always trained him, because he needed to keep his Youki in check, or else Midoriko's instincts would lash out at him, or he would just be slowly purified. He could always dream of the life he could have had... He always knew what he could of become...  
  
::: Young Enya :::  
  
"I dun wanna take these lessons daddy!"  
  
"Now then, son. When you grow up you will have a very high position near the Lord of the Western Lands, You could perhaps be a Captain, or a General... Maybe even his Steward or Advisor if I am dead. So you need to learn all that Miss Lyoko has to teach you." Said his Father.  
  
"Okay then..." He sighed, then he looked up at his Father "But then I get to play with you, kay?"  
  
"I'm sorry son, there is a very large and suspicious group of demons near the Southern border, and we fear that there are many who plot invasion, I will need to go with his Highness to scout the borders, so-" He was interrupted by a strange blue and purple demon.  
  
"Sir, his Highness requires your attention, he plans to go right now, there seems to have been an attack on two of his villages"  
  
"Yes, I'll be right there" Enya's Father said, dismissing the attendant, he turned to Enya "I'll be back soon, just stay here and continue with your learning" He said, before rushing off.  
  
And that was the last he saw of his Father... When he and the Lord of the Western Lands had not returned within a week, his Mother grew worried, and she had Enya cancel all his lessons, and stayed with him near the back exit of the castle all the time... She was smart. There were only 27 out of all the 468 demons in the castle that ran away in time and survived. Though his mother had fallen under deep depression and grief a few days after they had found a small abandoned cave in the forest, which had provided as their home. Enya was glad he had paid attention during his hunting lessons, he needed his skills to provide food for him and his Mother.  
  
::: Enya Taisho :::  
  
There had been a rumor amongst the humans that a powerful dragon clan had come and was trying to invade the Kannaso Province and that they lived in a deep cave, which had been the home of many; powerful demons, thieves, and many of those who wished to hide. It was said that the entrance to the cave was at the peak of a tall mountain.  
  
"Kirara, are you tired?" Asked Enya's female companion  
  
"She is, the air in these heights is quite thin, and it can weaken anyone." Enya replied for the ever-silent cat demon.  
  
Her mind quickly processed the information. "Even you?"  
  
"What?" He turned his head and looked at her  
  
"The air, will it affect even you?"  
  
"... Yes, though very little."  
  
She laughed, a soft gentle laugh. He liked the sound of her laughter, though he did not like the source of it.  
  
"You're so cute."  
  
"...Cute?" He raised his right brow in question.  
  
Again, the powerful priestess giggled, in such an immature manner.  
  
"Kirara, there's a nice spot we can stay for a short rest." Said Enya, ignoring the girl as she hugged him.  
  
'...Perhaps... This life was better than the one he could have had...' Thought the warrior.  
'No. It is not.'  
  
...  
  
'Humans... bah! They needed so much rest.'  
  
"Mmm soft..." mumbled the girl as she gently stroked his hair in her dreamy state.  
  
"Midoriko, get up" Said Enya, gently shaking her off of his side.  
  
"Wahhh, I don't want to go to practice"  
  
"Midoriko, its me, Enya. Wake up."  
  
"...Enya?" She smiled in her sleep  
  
Enya stared at her a while before eventually getting a flask of water nearby and pouring the water on her head.  
  
"Aiyah!" She yelled, as she jumped up, bow quickly drawn. "Huh... why is my hair all wet? Did you pour water on me again?!" She said, dropping her bow and forming her hands into fists.  
  
"Err..." There were few things that Enya was scared of, and Midoriko Hanashi was one of them.  
  
Moments later, and with a large bruise on Enya's left shoulder, the priestess and the dog demon were riding upon Kirara, flying towards the cave. Upon nearing to it, they tried, but could not sense any amount of youki at all. Mount Gakusanjin was an awkward mountain. There were always earthquakes near this area, and some even believed a myth that the mountain was alive. The entrance to the cave was strange, it looked like stone teeth, Enya took note of this, but ignored it. As they marched onwards, Kirara shrunk into her smaller form and jumped onto Midoriko's shoulder. They looked around cautiously, and continued deeper into the cavern. After an hour of exploration, the two deemed it was safe and empty, except for a bunch of bats, rodents, and a small family of wolves. In the dark and damp cave, they started going back, following carefully the marks they had set when they first came in. The opening was close, the demon could smell the fresh air. They let their guard down for a second. That was what started it all.  
  
"Watch yourself, Riko, the ground is unstable here" he said, crossing first across the small rock bridge. When you looked down, all you could see was pitch black.  
  
"Haha, as if I'd fall down and die. I'm sure your reflexes would be more than enough to grab hold of me"

Then they attacked.  
Not the usual swarm of hideous snake, frog, and lizard demons. These were the some of the most powerful of demons, and they were of high rank and were quite... beautiful. They did not swarm together. They were an army. They used tactics. And they had a leader.  
There were approximately 3 squadrons. Each squadron had 4 regiments. Each regiment had 4-7 demons. There were Dragons, Tigers, Eagles, and Hawks. They were the most powerful of predators.  
  
They came fast and unexpected, suprising Midoriko into falling off the bridge. Just as she had previously predicted, Enya grabbed hold of her arm and threw her on the other side of the small bridge. The second mistake. Being separated and unable to fight back to back against each other, they were weakened. Obviously the enemy had planned this.  
They quickly rushed in between them, and all around them. Striking without hesitation.  
  
Enya grabbed hold of his mighty sword and began to slice his way through towards Midoriko. Therefore, exposing his back to the ready and waiting Hawk Demons nearby.  
Cries of agony were heard. Midoriko was encountering the same fate. Enya, in his last desperate attempt, transformed into his full demon form, and consumed many of his enemies in his violent rage. And a giant fist heading towards his forehead was the last thing he remembered.  
  
An: You have hopefully noticed that my writing skills are dramatically increasing. This is due to the fact that I am only Fourteen, and am still in a stage of maturing and growth. My skills as a writer will greatly improve, and when I am complete this story (And if I'm really bored) I'll come re-do the first couple of chapters, making them better. 


	4. Dancing in the Darkness

Author: I love cliffhangers's, don't you? This will be the last of my pre-written work. You can expect extremely slow updates from now on, perhaps... if you are lucky, one chapter every week or two. Chapter three took me 37 days to complete. Chapter one took me three days. Notice the difference. Also! This is important! As with all my previous and deleted stories, I will not accept any stupid reviews. I would much rather get one constructive review, than twenty stupid ones. If, however. You notice that I have just gotten ten flames in a row, and you are a pretty female human, you may encourage me in a somewhat... foolish... manner, as many often do. (If you do not know if you are pretty or not, consider yourself in the 'not' category.) This may sound cruel to some, but it is all in playful enjoyment that I type this Author's Note. ::: :::  
  
::: Enya Taisho :::  
  
He awoke. He was in a forest. A clearing. A fire. It was all very noticeable to him. He smelled an unknown creature near him. He would investigate this soon. But for now... Something was missing. Something important.  
  
"I see you have readied yourself. Your body heals faster than most, I must say. But it is still all too slow for me. You see, I am a odd creature. Sometimes patient, other times not."  
  
"Who are you? Why am I here? Where is... Midoriko?" He got up stiffly, he positioned his claw so he could easily attack the thing. The thing. It was not a demon. It was not a human.  
  
"I am Kuroki Kumo. The passing cloud. The wandering wind. A ever present shadow. You are in a forest, near the mountain cave which I retrieved you from, Enya. And as for your little priestess, she is gone."  
  
"Gone?! Where is she?!" Enya had been paying close attention at the things he had mentioned, but when he heard of the girl. He jumped up, his blanket fell beneath him, and his eyes were shadowed with urgency.  
  
"... And I would know because? Really, those pathetic demons had left you for the dead. You have potential. Otherwise, you would have died like you were supposed to."  
  
The demon finally regained his composure. His mind working a frantic level. He looked over at the creature. He began to notice more of the creature's form. A skinny human-like thing. He had short black hair. His face was pale; half covered by a contraption that went over his mouth, much like those the demon exterminators used, when using their poisonous smoke. The mechanism was silver and gray, a mask. He was tall, almost as tall as Enya. And his eyes had a dangerous sparkle to them. He wore a large black cloak that covered most of his body; from his neck to his ankles. He was... different.  
  
"What are you? ....Will you help me?"  
"I am what you might call... a Lich Demon. And for the latter question, I have yet to find out the answer"  
  
"Let's go! We have to go get Midoriko then, we have no time to waste!"

The Lich walked over to him slowly before smacked him on his head.  
  
"Maybe I have chosen wrong. But are you a complete idiot? You have no idea where your objective is, you have no way of getting to your goal."  
  
"But I have to go get Riko!"  
  
"I understand your sense of urgency... Or perhaps not... But still, you must use a more effective method to reach your goal. We will first go to Senken, capital of the Northern Lands. I know some demons there who always know the latest information, there has to be a specific reason those demons took your priestess, but didn't take you. We will rest here tonight, and early next morning, we will travel for three days east. Then we will be very close to the city, we will rest before we go in, it is best to be in good health prior to a battle."  
  
"A battle?"   
  
"Where many demons go, battles are not a rare occurrence"  
  
'He said...my priestess.  
Midoriko is.... my priestess?  
Yes. She is mine.'  
  
...  
  
"Are you unable to go faster?"  
  
"Hey, not all of us were born with the speed of wind!"  
  
"I was not born like this..."  
  
"No, stop! I sense a high level of purity in that direction. Probably a bunch of monks, lets just go around them." Enya suddenly shouted, slowing down a little.  
  
"You have just discovered this?"   
  
Enya was unable to see his reaction from behind the mask, but he was sure that Kuroki Kumo was frowning.  
  
"You realize that we're headed right towards them, right?" He said, jumping over another tree.  
  
"Of course, Enya."  
  
Enya stopped, the monks were so close that he could feel them, getting ready. They had probably just felt their Aura. Kuroki Kumo, on the other hand, continued, and as soon as he neared, he was blasted by a combined beam of whiteness.  
  
"Fools... Now you insure your doom." Was the phrase quietly whispered, unheard.  
  
The Lich stopped. Then he took out an empty bottle. He ignored the frightened Monks as they continued blasting him with various sorts of spells.  
  
"Mmm, you are too weak."  
  
Enya watched this from the top of a nearby tree, he couldn't tell what the Lich was doing.  
  
"Get away, Fell beast! Senbai!"  
  
Continued the monks, wasting spell after spell upon the non-scathed form of Kuroki Kumo. Then the Lich raised his arms. A thin white mist was released by magic, and when the men inhaled it, they started coughing.  
Enya watched as each monk's skin went inside out, their inner organs revealed. He couldn't believe what Kuroki Kumo was doing to these poor men.  
After all the monk's had fallen to their painful death, the Lich then touched each one of them gently with his forefinger, and they all disappeared.  
Enya was shivering with fright, after what he had just seen.  
  
"Do you fear me, puppy?"  
  
"No." Lied Enya, regaining his composure somewhat. "Why did you torture these men so wickedly? They were only doing their job!"  
  
"They have done what they have chosen to. And I have done what I have chosen to."  
  
"How could you just kill them like that? Yes, they were trying to kill you, but why did you make them suffer so?"  
  
"There are countless demons who have suffered more at the hands of these monks. Let me explain my philosophy to you. Demons kill humans for food. Monks kill demons on sight for no reason. A demon, will only attack a human if he needs to. Humans are so much more cruel than demons. I am a Lich. It is my destiny to destroy these men. There is no excuse for their actions."  
  
"They were only protecting themselves from you though!" Enya cried, as he jumped off the dark brown branch of the large tree. He landed on the grass, and stood straight. Looking into the dark black eyes of the Lich."  
  
"I went to them. They attacked me. I defended myself." And the Lich stated it in a fashion which holds the hidden meaning that he would no longer like to talk.  
And the Lich went on again. Leaving Enya stunned, but he quickly followed.  
  
...  
  
Some humans believed that demons were unorganized. They lived in primitive territories and caves. Some humans were wrong.  
  
Large stone walls surrounded the city, and heavy metal gates were opened as Enya and Kuroki Kumo entered the city of Senken, capital of the Northern Lands.  
The Lich slowed his pace, and started walking in a fast pace. And Enya quickly followed.  
There were many demons in this city. They all lived in large stone buildings.  
First they took a right turn, down a quiet alley, and then they emerged, they continued walking until they reached a armory shop. Then they turned left. It had not been long before the Lich stopped. They were at the entrance of a silent small house.  
Kuroki Kumo entered the building without knocking the door.  
  
"Rukia!" He shouted, as he stopped, with Enya almost slamming into him.  
  
The house was a highly decorated one. With a fancy carpet, portraits, and statues adorning the hallway.  
  
A old cat demon walked up towards them.  
  
"Kuroki Kumo... What is it you need?"  
  
"There are reports of a small army of dragon, bird, and tiger demons abducting some of the more powerful priestesses. You will tell me why."  
  
An: No, Kuroki Kumo will not become the main character. Many things I have left vague, and I will continue to do so. I like the first two reviews I've gotten. The one thing I hate is a bad review.  
"gud story, update lots!" is an example.  
The first two have some input, some examples, and some ideas. I consider the best reviews the ones which have a positive comment, and a 'something you can work on'  
Mmm... That's all.  
Oh yes, another cliffy. I am 'Teh' evil.


End file.
